


A small oasis of love

by AnrionDrakonion



Series: Forest on a Cliffside [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: Daeron reflects.Maglor sleeps.I don't, because I wrote this at midnight.





	A small oasis of love

**Author's Note:**

> All my best stuff seems to be written at midnight.  
> Ties in with Forest on a Cliffside, but you don't have to read that first.

I prop myself up on one elbow and watch Maglor's dark lashes fan against his cheek. It is a strange thing, our love. I, a Sindar, of Doriath no less, and he, a Noldo of Valinor- one of the very Fëanorion that destroyed my home, or so I am told, for I left long before then. But we do not dwell on a past that on one else remembers, for what we have is new and precious and here. Well, not so new, but indeed precious, and very much a love that pays little heed to the past. We know each other's stories, Lúthien the sister of my heart, and Maglor and his brothers and father and mother and cousins. We hold each other when the memories become too strong, too painful. He holds my heart for he is my heart and his presence brightens the world, even after all these years. But we take great care not to live in the past, for if we were to do so, there would be no surer route to misery. We could argue and accuse and reason and try to work out- what were we thinking?- but that would only hurt us, and I have had enough of hurting.  
He shifts, and hair like strands of black silk falls over his face. I reach out, and pull it behind his ear. He is so precious. I could not stand my life without him. The road since our meeting has not been smooth- this is Arda Marred, and no course runs true, not even in Aman. Nonetheless, I do believe that nothing short of Mandos will part us, and maybe not even that.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/ comments very welcome.


End file.
